Flashes of Fate
by LilyFlowersEx
Summary: I've changd my penname but don't freak. It' still mua! RitzsXReshen, MarcheXEldena. Slight Drama. Rated T for viloence, language and a whole lot more. Chapter 2 is up horay!
1. Chapter 1: Uh Oh!

UltimaFinalFantasyGirlEx: Hello this my new FFTA fanfic.

Marche: Is it good?

UFFG: maybe

Vili: It sucks like crap.

UFFG: Hey you are my muses not flamers!

Llednar: So?

UFFG: Who the HELL invited you!

Vili: me

UFFG sighs: Jus do the disclaimer Mache

Ritz: Where's your regular disclaimer guy?

UFFG: He ran away from Llednar

Marche: ummm... UltimaFinalFantasyGirlEX doesn't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance?

UFFG: Roll it!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

11111111111111111  
Short Notes  
11111111111111111

Loraine: Before UFFG ummm 'Rolls it' we have put in a disclaimer that will stand for the entire Story here as well as a semi-decent summary.

Disclaime: UFFG does not FFTA or any charactes except personal ones he created out of the sack of randomness.

Summary: Ritz is kidnappd by a clan called Clan Sycreas, the Clan hunting Marche's clan, Clan Engima. Ritz is then rescued by Reshen, who was fed cereal by UFFG, who falls in love with her and has her join his clan. Mache is then determined to win her back into HIS clan. MarcheXEldena, RitzXReshen

Marche: Oh ya UFFG's 'r' button isn't working too well so cut her some slack.

UFFG: -nods-

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

111111111111111111111  
Flashs Of Fate  
Chapter 1: Oh No!  
111111111111111111111

11111111111111111  
Jeraw Sands  
11111111111111111

Ritz and Shara decided to head over to Jeraw Sands to do some recon before freeing it from Clan Marbles. Ritz found their camp and saw it was nealy deserted except for a few Templars and a Paladin.

"Shara ae you sure that's clan Marble?" Ritz asked, "There guard sucks, I mean if Mache was here he probably would've collapsed from laughter."

"Be on your toes Ritz." Shara warned, "this might be a decoy." Ritz nodded silently and crept down dawing her Femmale Fatale(Is that how you spell it?).

Shara nocked an arrow in her Seventh Heaven Greatbow and waited for Ritz's distraction. All of a sudden she relized something had gone horribly wrong. Ritz was going towards the enemy camp yes, but there was a Panther right behind her A Corel(Again is that how ya spell it?). Shara considered her options. Kill the panther to save Ritz but give away their postion, Warn Ritz but give away her position, or let Ritz kill the panther.

'Come on Ritz turn around!' Shara thought desperatly. 'Plz turn around!' All of a sudden Ritz stopped. She doublesummoned Ifrit and Shiva. Blasting the camp and the panther to pieces. All of a sudden the Paldain teleported behind Ritz and slashed her with an Ultima Holy Blade (Doesn't really exist) Ritz collapsed and the templars scopped her up and disappeared. Shara was in shock. That wasn't Clan Marble! The infomation Mache had bought was fake! This was the Bloodthirsts or a least they wee involved. All of a sudden the whole Clan appeaed and cleaned up a little. They checked aound to cover their tracks and vanished in a burning light. Shara was shaking withfright but hastened to tell Marche what had happened.

11111111111111111  
Marche's Camp  
11111111111111111

Mache had, very un-Marche like, exploded with anger.

"You did what!" he raged a Shara who winced. "You just let get taken away you stupid Viera!"

Shara started to cry, "I'm sory Mache, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did!" Mached screamed.

"Leave Shara alone Marche!" Shanon screeched. Eveyone stopped to look at the angry Assassin who was gently hugging Shara. Even Mache lookd a little scared at what might happen.

"Look," Shanon stated in a contolled voice, "Shara didn't mean for that to happen, I mean we thought it was Clan Marble." Mache looked as though ready to lash out at Shanon but Eldena gently placed a paw (Do Viea Have hands?) on Marche's arm and he shut up. Everyone started to comtemplate on how to use this new Marche Shut-Uper device. However they coninued to watch as Marche was led back to His and Eldena's soundproof room. Everyone imediatly tied to hear what they were doing. Then they slapped each other for being perverts. They ate their dinner and went to bed.

11111111111111111  
Marche's Room  
11111111111111111

Eldena moaned in erotic delight(That my lovely friends is why this little fic is rated M). Marche's hands worked their human magic on her as she moaned and squeaked. All of a sudden Eldena felt Marche push himself inside of her. She gave a small gasp of pain. This gasp seemed to make Mache come back from La-la Fantasy Land. He gently withdrew himself from her and pulled her close. She snuggld into him and sighed in pure contentment. She was happy and alomst nothing could possibly ruin it. The key word is ALMOST. She and Mache fell into a soft and peaceful slumber...

11111111111111111  
Ritz's POV  
11111111111111111

'Ughhhh my precious head. Owie it hurts!' I thought as my bain slowly kicked in gear. I got up rubbing my throbbing head. Where in Mateaus's good name was I? I slowly got to my feet trembling. It was then I relized that I was chained. I slowly sat down. It was going to be a long day...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

UFFG: So is it good bad?

Vili: It's... Semi-decent (mutters: it made friggin no sense!)

UFFG: Yays! glomps Vili

Llednar: snickers

Author then banishes Llednar

Loraine: Woooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww

UFFG: wow the power of an authoress is amazing!

Mache: Umm what UltimaFinalFantasyGirl is trying to say: Plz R&R or I shall.. What were you going to do?

UFG: Sic my beloved Reshen on Cereal High on all of the flamers Muahahahaha

LittleVili: that is odd...

PLZ R&R peoples sank u!

Quote of the Day:  
(Not sure if that's how he said it though...)  
Their huge maggots. Really really big white grubs  
Doned FFTA


	2. Chapter 2: Chinese Water Torture

LilyFlowersEx: It's that wonderful time again!

Vili: Who da heck r u?

Marche: Yea

LF: If you checked my profile page you would know I'm UFFG. Me justed changed da pen-name.

Vili: Oh.

Shanon: Hmph we must sit through so much torture. JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC! $$hole

LF: whimpers

Disclaimer Person: LilyFlowersEx or UltimaFinalFantasyGirl doesn't own FFTA, Fire Emblem or Tales of Symphonia (ToS).

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

22222222222222222222222222222222

Flashes of Fate

Chapter 2: Chinese Water torture

22222222222222222222222222222222

22222222222222222

Ritz's Cell

22222222222222222

Ritz woke up again to a pounding headache. She found herself in a cleaner cell but a cell nevertheless. She then noticed a small plate of food that had just been pushed in through a small opening in the door. She ate at it carefully. She then drank a small bit of water to test it's drinkability (i'm sorry my brain is fried after a summer mid-term.) When she tasted no difference she drank it all. All of a suden the door banged open and a Tall imposing Knight came in. He stepped over the limp body of a guard and walked up to her. When he was level with her his cold imposing gray eyes studied evry aspect of her body. She could lmost feel his eyes burning into her soul. She looked coldly at him. She smirked a little before actually speaking.

"What clan do you opperate under?" He asked with a thin cold voice.

"That's none of your concern." Ritz snapped back, all of her trained viera instincts kicking in.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked again his voice colder then ever.

"Yea I wouldn't tell a scumbag like you anyways!" She retorted with a note of annoyance.

"Very well," He said bowing, "I'll take my leave then." He left under a secret smirk. He gestured to another guard who hastily shut the door and locked it. Ritz collapsed onto the floor. She was wondering why she had been left alone so soon. Mulling over this thought she began to ntice a constant dripping sound. She glanced around and then noticing a mall dripline in the high corner she grroaned. It was chinese water torture. invented so conviently in the real world which she and Marche had been forced to destroy.

'Apparently' she thought, 'those tactics were carried over here.' She felt frustrated. She would most likly go insane from thi constant drpping and would bable about Marche and Clan Engima. She moaned again. The other option was driven to such insanity one would kill themselves. Not a fun way to live she thought sadly. She looked around and tried to formulate a plan under the constant dripping of the god forsaking pipe. She sat down and fell into a shallow and uneasy sleep.

22222222222222222

Marche's Camp

22222222222222222

Marche had oraganized a team of his most stealiest Viera Assasssins and Snipers ever known to Ivalice. Their instructions were as followed:

1. Don't blow your cover

2. Travel in pairs

3. Be as covert as possible

4. Send reports daily

5. Secure traget(Ritz) and head home

6. If cover is blown retreat

7. Use violence only when needed

8. Kill target if her cover is about to be blown

The team consisted of 8 Snipers and 8 Assassins. Each pair would have an Assassin and Sniper. They had one moth to find Ritz. As they disappeared Marche devised a fake Clan Rooster that was missing the 16 Viera's name. He sighed they had to find Ritz before she blew her cover. He hopd by Mateaus' name she wouldn't. He didn't want her to die. He sighed again. Ever ince Clan Engima replaced the judicial system with a fairer law system peace had been expected, and peace was givin. No death could occur anymore. eath could only be natural now. He hoped they wouldn't poison her or worse use Chinese Water torture. Ritz's sanity hadn't ben the same since they had re-create Ivalice. He had already sent Ambasador's to Magvel (Fire Emblem 8), Elibe(Fire Emblem 7), and Symphonia (ToS) todiscuss the latest devolpments. He ran a hand through hisshortened blonde hair. He was worried for Ritz. He hoped she would be okay.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

LF: I'm sorry it's short but my brain is fried. Thank you people. Plz R&R I didn't even get one review sniffles

Vili: You should put muses out of the story and write more of THE story.

Lf: Okay... Flames are semi-acceptable, Plz review I'm desperate!

Vili: she is. ven send her pity reviews if ya like.

LF: I'm tning it down so It won't ned to be M anymore. Plz tell other peeps.

Sank You!

Quote of da Day:

Who put bacon in the Soap?

I made it myself :)

Gir


End file.
